


Spend The Night

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, GP, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Jeongyeon is Nayeon's bodyguard. On their way to an after party from an awards show, Nayeon gets changed in the backseat. Nayeon figures it would be the perfect time to act on her crush.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 236





	Spend The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Gift for my bb boi because I love him and he's the best. 
> 
> Literally no plot, just smut. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Jeongyeon led Nayeon out to the car, keeping an arm out to hold back the photographers that were closing in on them. They knew to keep their distance, but she didn’t want to take the chance of someone breaking through. She’d been Nayeon’s bodyguard for three years, and they hadn’t had an incident so far. She wasn’t about to start having them. Once Nayeon was safe in the back, she closed the door and jogged around to the driver’s side. 

  
  


“Ready?” Jeongyeon asked, locking eyes with her through the mirror. 

  
  


“Go ahead.” Nayeon pushed the curtain aside to wave at her fans as Jeongyeon pulled off. Once they got on the road properly, she pulled the curtain back and rested her head on the headrest. “I should change.” 

  
  


“It’s a half hour drive, you’ve got time.” 

  
  


Nayeon hummed, watching Jeongyeon. She’d always had a crush on her bodyguard. The way she was stoic at events, but goofy when they were alone. How she always protected her even when she was off duty. She also had a sneaking suspicion that Jeongyeon had a crush on her too. Maybe tonight was the night to find out. She grabbed her bag from the very back and pulled out her costume. It was a leather catsuit with a short skirt that would show her legs perfectly. 

  
  


She always caught Jeongyeon staring at them when she thought no one was looking. “Might take me that long to get in this thing.” Nayeon mentioned passively, wanting her attention. 

  
  


Jeongyeon looked in the mirror and saw her holding up her costume. Her mouth went dry imagining her in it. “It looks tight.” 

  
  


“It’s leather.” Nayeon sat up straight and unzipped her pink silk dress, pulling it away from her shoulders. Jeongyeon glanced in the mirror, licking her lips at the sight of her bare chest. Her eyes flicked quickly back to the road when Nayeon looked up. 

  
  


Nayeon smirked to herself when she caught Jeongyeon looking. She shimmied out of the dress and put it aside. Her eyes lifted again, catching her once more. “Like what you see?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon cleared her throat. “I, uhm,” she looked back in the mirror, into Nayeon’s eyes. “I don’t know how to answer that.” 

  
  


“It’s okay, you know,” Nayeon started, running her hands down her chest and stomach. “To look at me like this.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon let her eyes roam Nayeon’s body as much as she dared, still concentrating on the road in front of her. “You’re gorgeous.” Her tone was soft, but it was enough for Nayeon to hear her. The next time she looked, Nayeon had her hand in her panties, making her cock twitch. “Nayeon…” 

  
  


Nayeon grinned and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties, sliding them down her legs. She spread them wide, showing off to Jeongyeon. After that, she slowly pulled on her catsuit and lifted the skirt up to her hips. 

  
  


“Oh my God…” Jeongyeon couldn’t resist the urge to grip her cock through her pants, rubbing it gently. She knew at the angle, Nayeon couldn’t see her movements. She didn’t know about it yet. 

  
  


Nayeon made a show of running the tip of her finger through her folds, letting out an exaggerated moan when she rubbed her clit in slow circles. “Jeong,” she moaned, hips moving in time with her fingers. 

  
  


When Nayeon moaned her name, she groaned. She unzipped her pants and pulled her hard cock out, focusing on the tip as she watched Nayeon touch herself. 

  
  


Nayeon panted softly, keeping her eyes on Jeongyeon. “I wish it was you touching me, Jeong. I’ve thought about it for a long time.” Her tone got lower the closer she got to coming, the situation rocketing her to the edge already. “Thinking about you pushing me up against a wall and fucking me until I moan your name.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon’s hand sped up on her cock. “I’d do it if you want me to.” They reached a stoplight, so Jeongyeon kept her eyes on Nayeon. “If you come for me, I’ll find somewhere to stop so I can clean you up before the party.” 

  
  


Nayeon whimpered, thinking about Jeongyeon’s mouth on her pussy. She tumbled over the edge soon after, moaning loudly. Jeongyeon gripped her cock just under the head to keep herself from coming at the sound of her moaning. Nayeon rolled her hips against her fingers to ride out her orgasm. “Fuck… You better find somewhere to stop.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded, trying to keep her eyes on the road to find an empty alley to stop in that wouldn’t be too suspicious. After finding one, she parked and climbed into the backseat. It was then she realized her cock was still out and Nayeon’s eyes were locked on it. 

  
  


“Oh.” Nayeon reached out and gripped her cock, stroking it slowly. “How did I not know about this?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon bit her lip and thrust slightly into her closed fist. “I don’t parade it around.” 

  
  


“You should. How do you even hide it? It’s huge.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon bit her lip. “I have my ways.” She tugged her hips back and leaned in to kiss Nayeon, feeling her whole body tingle. She’d been wanting to kiss her for so long and now that she was, she didn’t want to stop. Nayeon cupped the back of her neck and kissed her back, making a soft noise at the back of her throat. 

  
  


“You better keep that promise.” She mumbled against her lips. 

  
  


Jeongyeon smirked crookedly and moved down to run her tongue through Nayeon’s folds. It was better than she could have ever imagined. She hooked her legs over her shoulders as she pushed her tongue inside her, nose pressed against her clit. 

  
  


“Oh God, Jeong…” Nayeon moaned, reaching down to grip her hair but found it tied in a bun. She pulled it out and ran her fingers through her long, brown hair, gripping it to keep her in place. “You feel so good.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon hummed and moved up to her clit, running the flat of her tongue over it. Nayeon’s hips jumped at the feeling, so she did it over and over until Nayeon pushed gently at her forehead. “Get inside me.” 

  
  


She didn’t need to be told twice. Jeongyeon got up on her knees and eased her cock inside Nayeon, biting her lower lip at the feeling of her tight heat. She gripped Nayeon’s hips gently and gave a few thrusts to see how Nayeon reacted. 

  
  


Nayeon gripped her wrists, gasping at the stretch. “Oh my fucking God,” she looked up at Jeongyeon, wrapping her legs around her hips. “You can go harder.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon braced herself on the seat and pounded into her, inching her body up the leather seat. Nayeon wrapped her arms around her neck to hold her close. “Why haven’t we done this before?” She asked through a moan. 

  
  


“I don’t know.” Jeongyeon’s hips stuttered when her walls clamped hard. “God, I’m gonna come already.” She pulled out and jerked her cock, grunting as she spilled her load all over the black leather suit. She panted heavily, hand still moving on her cock. 

  
  


Nayeon looked at the stark contrast of her white cum on her black leather costume. “Should have come inside me.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon’s eyes flicked up to hers. “Well, I didn’t know that.” 

  
  


“Now you do.” Nayeon leaned up and kissed her, nipping her lower lip. “We can always try again. I don’t need to go to that party.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon hummed, kissing her again. “You sure?” 

  
  


“Very sure. I rather spend the night with you than them.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded, tucking her cock back into her pants. “Home it is.” She climbed into the front seat, driving them back to Nayeon’s house. The whole time, she was replaying what just happened, a small smile on her lips. 

  
  


Once they reached her house, Nayeon was quick to get out and pull Jeongyeon by her hand inside to the bedroom. She pushed her down on the bed and stripped out of her costume. Jeongyeon had only managed to kick away her pants and boxers before Nayeon mounted her lap, running her still wet pussy along the underside of her cock. 

  
  


Jeongyeon rubbed her thighs, squeezing them gently. Nayeon reached down and unbuttoned Jeongyeon’s shirt to open it. “God, you’re sexy.” She ran her hands along her defined abs and up to her chest. Jeongyeon grabbed her wrists and pulled her down, flush against her body. 

  
  


“So are you.” She gripped her ass tightly. “Sexiest woman on the planet.” 

  
  


Nayeon smiled and kissed her deeply, tongue slipping past her lips to run along the roof of her mouth. She slipped her hand between them and guided Jeongyeon’s cock into her pussy, moaning at the stretch. “Still don’t know how you hide that thing.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smirked against her lips. “Compression shorts.” She held Nayeon’s hips and guided them up and down on her cock, grunting at the feeling. “Ride that cock, baby.” 

  
  


At the command, Nayeon sat up and bounced in her lap, fucking herself on Jeongyeon’s hard cock. It hit spots inside her she didn’t know she had. It didn’t take long for her to come, throwing her head back to let out a moan. “Jeongyeon!” 

  
  


Jeongyeon flipped them over, holding back her own orgasm to try and draw another out of Nayeon. She pulled her legs up and over her shoulders, bracing on the bed by her hips to pound down into her. Nayeon moaned the loudest yet at the change in angle, nails biting into her thighs. 

  
  


“Just like that.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon kept up her pace, moving one hand to rub her clit in time with her thrusts. Nayeon nearly screamed in pleasure, coming a second time around her thrusting cock. “Yes!” Jeongyeon couldn’t hold back after that, hilting inside her. She dropped Nayeon’s legs and rutted into her as she came, coating her walls with her cum. 

  
  


“God, baby…” She moaned, burying her face in her neck. 

  
  


Nayeon rubbed her back, locking her ankles behind her to keep her in place. She peppered the side of her face in kisses. “Best night ever.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon laughed softly and pulled away from her neck to peck her lips. “Doesn’t have to be the only one.” She hinted with a raised brow. 

  
  


“I like the way you think.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled wide and kissed her again. 

  
  


~

  
  


The next morning, Nayeon woke first, feeling something hard pressing against her ass. She wiggled back against it then giggled when Jeongyeon’s arms tightened around her and pressed against her ass harder. “Good morning to me.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon just grumbled, pressing her lips to the back of her shoulder. “Morning.” 

  
  


“Oh, someone isn’t a morning person.” Nayeon turned in her arms, seeing her eyes still closed. “Jeong.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon cracked one eye open. “Hmm?” 

  
  


“Hi.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled softly. “Hi.” 

  
  


Nayeon leaned in and kissed her. “I think I know a way to wake you up.” She pushed on her shoulder until she was laying flat. Moving down her body, she stopped until her chest rubbed against her hard cock. Nayeon ran her tongue along the underside of her shaft before putting her hands on the sides of her breasts, squeezing them around Jeongyeon’s cock. 

  
  


“Oh God, baby.” Jeongyeon licked her lips, thrusting up slowly, watching the head of her cock peek out of the top of her breasts. 

  
  


Nayeon slipped her tongue out, letting the head rub against it after each thrust up. A steady stream of precum leaked out of her cock as she was more sensitive in the mornings. “It’s not gonna take much.” 

  
  


At that, Nayeon took the head into her mouth, sucking hard. Jeongyeon moaned low, thrusting faster. “Oh God, Oh God,” she whimpered, unloading on Nayeon’s tongue. Nayeon kept a constant suction on the tip, letting her load gather on her tongue. She pulled back with a soft pop, showing Jeongyeon her load before swallowing it. Wrapping her lips back around the tip, she swirled her tongue around it to clean her up. 

  
  


Jeongyeon grunted, her hips automatically jumping away from the sensation. Nayeon kissed up her body, running her tongue along the side of her neck. “I think we should stay in today.” 

  
  


“Yeah?” She rested her hands on Nayeon’s hips. 

  
  


“Mmhmm. Have a little more fun together.” 

  
  


“I won’t say no.” 

  
  


Nayeon put her hand on Jeongyeon’s cheek to guide her in for a kiss. “Good answer.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon grinned and kissed her again. “Should eat breakfast, though.” 

  
  


“Already did.” She smirked. 

  
  


Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “I don’t count as breakfast.” 

  
  


“Sure you do.” 

  
  


“No, you need real food.” 

  
  


Nayeon whined. “Fine. No clothes rule, though.” 

  
  


“I’m not cooking without boxers on. I’ve learned from that mistake.” 

  
  


“Oh, ouch.” She kissed her cheek. “Fine. Boxers only.” 

  
  


“Yes ma’am.” 

  
  


Nayeon raised her brow and smirked evilly. “Oooh, call me that again.” 

  
  


“Maybe.” Jeongyeon stood and pulled her boxer briefs on.

  
  


Nayeon rose with her and pressed against her side. “Oh, come on.” 

  
  


“Maybe later.” She slapped her ass playfully and jumped away. “Ma’am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
